A Wedding for Sookie
by mrbarker
Summary: This story rewrites the ending of the Sookie Stackhouse novels. Sookie takes matters into her own hands and vows to save Eric from Freyda.


Sookie understood Eric's bitterness, in spite of the fact that she thought he was behaving childish. She understood his frustration with Sookie and his hurt that she had used the cluviel dor to save Sam instead of Eric. What Eric could not understand was that saving Sam was an act of love, but not of the romantic kind.

For a brief moment, Eric had convinced Sookie that perhaps she had romantic feelings for Sam. But, as she tossed and turned alone in her bed, she knew she longed only for Eric. And so, true to Sookie's headstrong nature, she hatched a plan to rescue Eric from his unwilling betrothal to the vampire queen, Freyda.

Step one involved enlisting some assistance. Asking for help was easy for Sookie since she had a few favors to call in, but it was trying since her friends were not fond of Eric.

First, Sookie made a list of who and what she would need and then began making calls. Sookie planned as though she was throwing a party of sorts. In reality, she was declaring war on Oklahoma and plotting to assassinate a queen. But, Sookie would be damned if Freyda took a step closer to her man and there was no way her Christian upbringing would allow her to become Eric's mistress.

As she waited for her army to arrive, Sookie made lemonade and ensured she had enough trueblood for her vampire guests. As the sun faded into the horizon and Sookie put the final cookies on the platter, cars began to assemble in the driveway and all sorts of supes emerged from the woods around her family home.

Sookie opened the door to her godfather, Mr. Catilades, Diantha, Amelia, Bob, Barry the Bellboy, Pam, Alcide and members of the longclaw pack, Calvin and his werepanther family, Jason, Quinn and Bill. As her guests helped themselves to food and drink, Sookie made a mental note that any further war councils would have to be held in a larger venue.

Sookie's guests turned their attention to her as she tapped her glass of lemonade with a fork. And Sookie began to layout the plan.

First, Sookie called on her lawyer, Mr. Catilades, to present his findings on vampire marriages. After much research into ancient vampire texts, Catilades found a magical loophole and explained it to the group.

Sookie turned to her brother Jason to ask that his road crew close the streets around the club.

She then turned to Alcide, the longclaw pack leader and Calvin and his werepanthers to provide a perimeter and fight if necessary.

"As you know, the longclaw pack is indebted to you Sookie. We pay our debts," Alcide said.

"Werepanthers are always willing to assist Sookie," Calvin said.

"Great," Sookie responded while turning to another suitor. "Quinn, are you ready for the big finish?"

"I've got my crew hard at work as we speak."

"Eric will not like playing the damsel in distress," Pam interjected, "it will hurt his pride."

"Eric asked me for help. I'm giving it. Besides, it's the 21st century, time for Eric to realize these strong women he surrounds himself with can take care of him too," Sookie said.

"Agreed," Pam retorted, remembering why she liked Sookie so much.

"Great, alright, you all know your tasks, but before we get going...I just wanted to say-"

"We get it Sook," Quinn interjected.

"You're in love," Jason finished.

"And you deserve a happy ending girl," Amelia stated.

Sookie was overwhelmed by the wave of love and friendship she felt sweeping towards her from every mind in the room, simply uttered, "Thank you."

Chairs scraped across the floor and feet pounded as her army made its mass exodus.

Sookie and her posse, Mr. Catilades, Diantha, Amelia, Bob and Pam remained.

"Listen," Sookie began, "however this goes down-"

"We know you're grateful, blah, blah, human emotions," Pam interrupted.

"I'm serious, this is your chance to bail, I'll understand," Sookie insisted.

"Do you honestly think I would allow Eric to be enslaved to that evil bitch for the rest of eternity?"

In spite of Pam's denouncing of human emotions, Sookie knew Pam had a few emotions, at least she did today.

"Anyone else?"

Not a soul budged.

"To the car, then," Sookie said.

Sookie grabbed her dad's shotgun and they exited the house one by one and loadedinto Mr. Catilades limo. The crew was pretty quiet on the drive to Shreveport and as they grew closer to Fangtasia, Sookie noticed the empty streets and could tell Jason had done his part.

The limo pulled up to the front door of the bar where Mustapha was a little surprised to see Sookie and her motley crew exit the vehicle.

Pam addressed him, "It's after dark Mustapha, as Eric's daytime man, you ought to be at home."

Mustapha looked torn, knowing that Pam was formidable but he was long attached to and responsible for Sookie's well being. Mustapha glanced around, sizing up the situation and said, "I belong wherever Sookie is, I'm meant to be there looking out for her."

"Be sure to do that," Pam menaced.

And they walked into the club.

Jason's roadblock kept all the regulars and the tourists out of the bar, ensuring the only people in the club would be its vampire staff, Eric and Sookie's army.

The bartenders were behind the bar looking bored and Freyda's party was scattered at the tables throughout the bar. The evil queen herself was perched on Eric's throne wearing a blood red, satin evening gown, which Sookie thought made her look like a vamp from a bad TV movie. Eric was sitting on the floor at the base on Freyda's throne.

The sight of Eric being subservient made Sookie boil with anger and reinforced her belief that she was doing the right thing. Freyda would not have her vampire lover.

Pam spoke in a dignified tone, "Your grace, I bring before you Sookie Stackhouse and a few of her acquaintances who have a bone to pick with you."

"I do not listen to the pathetic issues of humans," Freyda retorted.

"You'll listen to mine," said Sookie speaking for the first time. "I hope you didn't think that you could take Eric without a fight."

Sookie looked formidable with her shotgun in hand.

"I come before you today with my lawyer Mr. Catilades, who has raised some legal questions about your proposed marriage to Eric."

Mr. Catilades stepped forward, "It seems that because Mr. Eric was married to Sookie..."

"Now Sookie?" Sookie could hear Amelia and Bob and ask in their head.

She turned and gave them a knowing look.

"Da tehi libertatem, da tehi libertatem," Sookie heard Bob and Amelia chant.

Sookie said in her head, "Barry?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"Are all the humans out of the bar?"

"Just taking the last one out."

"Great."

"And you see," Mr. Catilades said, "Eric desires to continue to be married to Sookie, it is only the sire bond that keeps him tied to you, Freyda and the marriage you propose."

"So what's the problem?" Freyda said.

"Da tehi libertatem," Amelia and Bob yelled and threw a some colorful powder into the air.

A bright light emanated from Eric and then dulled.

"Thanks to some powerful witches, Eric is no longer bound by the sire bond and free to choose his own bride," Catilades finished.

"I'm free," Eric muttered staring down at his hands in disbelief.

"Imposs-" And faster than Sookie could see, Eric materialized a stake and thrust it into Freyda's heart before she could express her disbelief.

For a moment, the whole room froze, staring at the scattered remains of Freyda, former queen of Oklahoma.

Fangtasia erupted into battle.

A tall red haired vampire lunged at Sookie as she pulled the trigger of her daddy's shotgun, the vampire exploded as it was decimated with Sookie's newly purchased wooden bullets.

Werewolves invaded the room and surrounded Sookie battling a vampire that headed in her direction.

Across the room, Sookie could see Eric fighting his way towards her as he and Pam fended off vamps headed their way.

Desmond Catilades and Diantha were armed with stakes and taking out vamps as they attempted to exit at either end of the bar.

Amelia and Bob were crouched in a corner clutching holy water and covered in a magical bubble that smelled like garlic.

Eric's vamps fought Freyda's vamps and Sookie had no idea who was winning as the entire building seemed bathed in blood.

Mustapha grabbed Sookie and began to pull her towards the exit, but she had no intention of leaving without the man she came for.

Sookie broke free of Mustapha's grip and rushed towards Eric as one of Freyda's vamps grabbed her by the throat and bit down. Sookie heard a stake pierce the vamp's heart and was instantly covered in vamp guts as Eric stared at her stake in hand.

"Sookie, you did this for me?"

"Of course."

And Eric pulled Sookie into the deepest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. When their lips finally unlocked, Sookie realized the battle was over and her troops had won.

"Well, we killed the queen and all the bad guys, what now?" Pam said.

"We hide the evidence and tend to the wounded," Eric responded.

Everyone exited the building and Amelia and Bob took care of the wounded. The weres departed and Sookie found a towel to clean off with. Pam headed to her hidey hole and the rest of Sookie's posse headed back to Bon Temps. Sookie and Eric poured the bar's supply of liquor all over the floor and lit and match. The two walked out of Fangtasia for the final time.

They stood in the light of the burning building and Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and knew he was the one.

"Eric, will you marry me, again?"

"Yes, Sookie, a thousand times yes."

Eric picked up his fiance and flew her home.

Quinne woke Sookie the next morning.

"Are you ready for your big day?"

"It wasn't a dream?" Sookie questioned.

"Nope, now get up, we've got lots of work to do." Tara will be here in 10 to take you to your hair and nails appointment."

Sookie jumped out of bed and eagerly grabbed the clothes Quinn handed her. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. As she pulled on the shirt and looked in the mirror, she saw bride printed on the shirt with bedazzled lettering.

Sookie descended the stairs to find Amelia and Bob making pancakes. MIchelle, Jason's fiance, was setting the table.

"Are you ready for your big day?" Michelle said.

"We've got to get going, according to Quinn's schedule, the bridal party has to be back by 4pm so we can be dressed and ready for showtime at sundown," Amelia said.

"I'm so excited," Sookie squealed, as Tara entered the door.

Sookie left with the bridal party to spend the afternoon getting pampered for the big night she had planned.

She was so excited her telepathic skills seemed to be on mute and she thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon of hair, makeup and nail appointments.

She walked back into the house and was ushered upstairs to get ready. And when Sookie entered the bedroom, she found her Mom's wedding dress laying on her bed.

It had been slightly altered to suit Sookie's size and style, as she slipped it on, she knew it was perfect.

The dress had an off the shoulder bodice which emphasized her well-endowed bosom and it laced up the back. It had a full skirt with several layers of alternating white lace and chiffon. She loved it.

Her bridesmaids, Tara, Michelle, and Amelia were dressed in summery, floral printed dresses that looked beautiful on each of them.

Tara placed the veil on Sookie's head as a knock came at the door. "Come in," Sookie said.

Jason entered, "It's time,"

Her bridesmaids processed out before her as Sookie took Jason's arm.

"You look beautiful, Sookie."

"Thanks, Jason."

They headed to the back door and Sookie could hear the procession begin to play. Quinn handed her a bouquet of roses and blue hydrangeas and Sookie felt like a bride.

She watched the bridesmaids walk before her and as Sookie exited the screened porch, she was overwhelmed by the beauty of her wedding.

Quinn had some witches enchant lanterns to float over the backyard and what seemed to be the whole town, the Shreveport pack, her werepanther friends and a few, friendly vampires. But, the most beautiful thing of all, was Eric standing at the end of the aisle. Sookie processed up the aisle towards her one true love.

Mr. Catilades handled the service. Eric presented Sookie with the most beautiful ring, they kissed, and it was done, they were wed again.

The entire town of Bon Temps partied until 1am and then began to head home. Pam even told Sookie it wasn't bad for a human wedding. Sookie and Eric thanked Quinn for putting on a great party and then Eric and Sookie were left alone.

Eric picked up Sookie in his arms and carried her indoors for some long overdue make up sex.

**The End**


End file.
